Four years ago the Hahnemann Medical College and Hospital was designated a Radiation Therapy Center. Since that time, considerable progress has been made in establishing research programs related to clinical and basic sciences. The Center is serving as the foundation upon which is being erected a multi-disciplinary major cancer center (medical oncology, surgical oncology, gynecologic oncology, etc.) Funding of the present continuation application will enable the Center to progress further in bringing together those disciplines dealing with cancer, thereby producing optimum conditions for cancer clinical research, service to patients, basic cancer research, and training of physicians and paramedical personnel for cancer research and treatment.